


寿星挨打

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 是去年12月打算写给fxx的生贺的番外。但生贺难产了，只剩这个了。本文最初发布于2019年3月16日。





	寿星挨打

**Author's Note:**

> 是去年12月打算写给fxx的生贺的番外。但生贺难产了，只剩这个了。  
本文最初发布于2019年3月16日。

（*这是什么傻屌标题）  
（有ryunak暗示）

柳济鸿被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒了，迷糊中他差点以为遭了贼。一个人正从床边往外走去，柳济鸿眯了眯眼睛，那个身影晃晃悠悠的，T恤背后的“RYU 14”字样也跟着在昏暗的环境里晃荡。  
啊，对……今晚这里可不只有他一个人。  
那个拿他的T恤当睡衣的小贼看样子正准备开冰箱。  
“别喝冰箱里的——”柳济鸿半闭眼睛，刚醒的声音有些沙哑。没听到动静，他补充一句，“厨房水壶里有。”  
“干嘛不让喝？”  
“怕你肚子痛。”柳济鸿把手臂搁到额头上，几秒后含含糊糊地说，“你顺便给我弄一杯吧，我要冰箱里的。”  
这次听声音人往厨房去了。  
一阵叮叮咚咚。又过一阵子，脚步声从远到近，凉凉的玻璃杯贴了贴他的脸。  
睁开眼，方星现正蹲在床边。柳济鸿“嗯”了一声，伸手去要杯子，却没有东西递到手上。  
他疑惑地想发问时方星现开口了。  
“哥还没祝我生日快乐呢。”  
“我说了。”  
“我没听见。”  
“谁让你不听见……把水给我。”  
“是哥害我听不见的嘛。”语气完全没有不好意思。  
想起这个小子昨晚兴奋过头的反应，柳济鸿好笑地叹了口气，但还没来得及说话——  
“那再说一遍！”要求已经来了。  
“先让我喝水。”  
“先说。”  
“先喝水。”  
“先说。”  
“你这个……我又没赖你的帐！快渴死了，水拿来！”柳济鸿气到清醒，终于忍不住欠起身，一把夺过那个杯子，灌了两大口，“你欠打？”  
“哥今天不能打我，我是寿星嘛。”方星现得意洋洋地把杯子接过去。  
“我什么时候真的打过你。”柳济鸿打了个呵欠。  
“那可多了，怎么能打了就不认账。”  
“……别贫嘴了。黑灯瞎火地蹲在地上干嘛，上来睡觉。”  
“生日快乐，哥再说一遍。”  
“好——祝你生日快乐。现在听清了？”  
“嘻嘻。”  
黑暗中方星现突然凑过来吻了吻柳济鸿的嘴角。  
吻只是轻轻一啄便离开了。方星现欢快地踩着地板和床沿从柳济鸿睡的这一侧直接登上了床，冲往属于自己的那半边被子。  
“啊。”他不安地小声惊呼了一下。  
“我操你踩到我手了！”柳济鸿痛得大叫起来。  
“对不唔——”道歉的声音已经被闷在枕头下面了。  
“你他妈就不能好好从你那边上去吗？”  
刚才还声称自己不打人的柳选手，在脾气多次受到挑战之后飞快地食言了。  
看来寿星也没有免死金牌。  
寿星的叫声沉闷而惨烈。


End file.
